Guardian Core
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: Samus Aran is the latest in the line of fighters who stand between human kind and extinction, the Cells have returned! Now teaming up with the best of the best, some newbies and a man once thought dead its up to her to save the world with help from none other than the King of the Monsters himself, GODZILLA!


Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except Max and Syd. If anybody compares this to Eva I'll kill them. **

Guardian Core

Chapter 1

Speak to Me

_/_

_Monsters _

_They've been with us for so long, for much longer that any of us ever thought. Several years after the last Great War Japan was attacked by an unknown force in 1954, half of Tokyo was destroyed with nearly 20 million people left dead and more than 50 million homeless. _

_That was the first attack, not soon after that another attack in Osaka by the same monster and to make things worse another monster turned up and the two tore the city to shreds. Not long after that an attack became a regular occurrence every year. _

_The San Francisco attack by a giant octopus in 1955_

_The Rhendosaurus appearance in New York on 1956_

_Giant hairy ape like creatures called "Gargantua" that appeared in Japan in 156 which supposedly came from cells spewed by the Frankenstein monster?...the fuck?_

_Giant ants in 1957_

_A giant winged dragon like creature in New York in 1981 and countless other attacks and appearances to the point where I'd be here for the next thousands years listing them off. _

_Pretty much every country saw an attack, America, Korea, Australia, the UK, Japan you name it, it seemed like these things, these monsters, were turning up everywhere. I mean they were defeated or got killed in the end but still whether it was a lost species and a freak of nature they just kept coming, and then it got worse, it got so much worse._

_In the summer of 2008 New York was left completely destroyed in a monster attack that would later become well known as the "Cloverfield" incident which resulted in the deaths of 20 billion people, we called this creature a Cell. After this it was decided that this constant battle with the unknown had to end, and so the Schism project was born._

_Long ago a scientist by the name of Henry Pym discovered the Pym particle that allowed the user to grow to a giant size, using a synthetic armour like suit we were able to create a weapon to use against these monsters. _

_It worked well enough after that, soon we started fighting back with other weapons, the Schism, the perfect blend of man and machine and we started sending those monsters back to the pits of hell from whence they came, then they came._

_It was the day that changed everything_

GC

_2013_

_Alert! Alert! A type II Cell has been spotted in the outskirts of the Black Sea, full military combat is advised, and this is not a drill! Prepare the Schism's for immediate departure! _A metallic voice shouted out as several men and woman started shouting orders to each other as a blue haired man ran past them and entered a small room with a single bunk bed.

Lying at the bottom was a girl with blue hair similar to his while on the top bunk laid a young man with short purple hair, "Max, Lucina wake up! We have a Class II Cell spotted, time to get to work so get your lazy ass's up and get moving!" the man shouted as the girl looked up confused.

"What, what's going on?" she said in a sleepy voice wiping her eyes as the boy above her grinned and jumped out.

"He's saying it's time to get moving Sis! Time to kick some Cell ass!" he shouted slapping her on the head a few times and he quickly put on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt as she frowned at him while their father looked annoyed.

"Max please try and take this seriously, this is Lucina's first time out in the field so watch out for her ok?" said their father as Maximus nodded and grinned.

"Like you had to ask, don't you worry about a thing pop, I'll take care of her" he said before he darted out of the room leaving Lucina alone with her father.

"You ready?" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders as she nodded and looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

"I'm ready" she said clenching her fist as he nodded and together to two walked out and into the hall, they found her mother holding onto Maximus crying while a tiny girl with long blue hair was crying with her.

"Oh my poor baby, what are they thinking sending a handsome boy like you out there to fight those horrific monsters!? Honestly Chrom you have really lost all respect by letting our children fight like this!" she said with a frown as Chrom sighed and grabbed her shoulders as the little girl started jumping out and down.

"Daddy why can't I transform into a robot like Max and Lucina!" she whined as Crom rolled his eyes and picked her up as she pouted at him, he grinned.

"Wendy your too young to fight, give it a few years and you'll be ready" he said as she sniffed but nodded as he handed her over to his wife, "Maribelle please keep her safe, we'll be home soon" he said as he kissed her, she sighed but nodded and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Please look after our children" she whispered as Maximus playfully put his arm around his sister with a grin as she rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him off as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it Ma, we'll beat this thing into the ground and be home for supper!" he shouted before charging off as Lucina shook her head.

"Please be careful Lucina, if anything happens then get out immediately, don't wonder off and stick with your father and brother at all times" she said as Lucina nodded and hugged her mother.

"Don't worry mother I'll be perfectly fine now go and get Wendy and yourself to the nearest shelter!" she said as Maribelle nodded and started to move as Wendy held out her hands to her sister.

"Lucina kick some butt while we're away!" she shouted as Lucina smiled and squeezed her hands before the entire building shook, Lucina looked panicked and she quickly pushed her mother out of the way of some falling rubble.

"Go now!" she shouted before turning round and running after her brother and father.

_Central Command _

"Report!" shouted a tall dark skinned man with a grim expression on his face as the building shook again, outside it was completely dark though he could see the outline of a massive shape moving outside, the creature roared loudly as its black eyes were blinded by the bright lights their building was giving off.

"Anderson! Switch us to night vision mode! This creature is being agitated by the lights!" he shouted as a blonde woman nodded and pressed several buttons before flipping a switch as all the lights died, the building was completely silent. The creature outside roared again and then quickly moved past the building, each footstep leaving a large booming noise as it walked past.

"Where are Chrom and the others, we need them out and to neutralise this threat before they destroy the entire city!" he shouted as Chrom and the others quickly entered the chamber.

"Sorry we're late!" shouted Maximus as he and the others quickly stepped onto a large silver platform, the Commander rolled his eyes but nodded as Chrom and Lucina took off their cloaks revealing their silver-blue colored armour underneath, Maximus pressed a small device on his wrist, a silver colored skin tight metal suit covered his body save for the top of his head.

Long tubes with a pair of needles shot out from behind them and injected themselves into several small spores at the back of their armour.

"Now are you sure about this Lucina, the first insertion of Pym particles is never easy, we don't want to risk you being splinched" said the Commander as Lucina nodded.

The Commander turned to the blonde haired woman and nodded, "Begin insertion of Pym particle and open the overhead hanger!" he shouted as she pressed several buttons and a screen displaying Chrom, Maximus and Lucina appeared.

"Begin injection!" she shouted as the tubes became fully connected to Chrom, Lucina and Maximus. Chrom and Maximus looked slightly uncomfortable but Lucina looked like she was in a lot of pain, Maximus squeezed her hand comfortably as he closed his eyes as they all began to grow.

Their bodies began to expand and grow, their armour grew with them as they grew taller and taller, "Synthesis at 60%, all systems are fully functional" said the blonde haired woman as the Commander nodded as the trio in front of him continued to grow.

Within the space a thirty seconds Chrom, Maximus and Lucina have become completely enveloped into their armour and had grown nearly over 300 ft tall, Lucina grabbed her head and wobbled about briefly as she adapted to the atmospheric change, "Come on we need to kill this creature before it reaches the city" said Chrom as he stepped out and landed knee deep in the bay in front of them, Lucina and Maximus quickly followed him.

Inside the base the overhead roof shut itself as the Commander overlooked the screen displaying the three and the city in front of them, "Can you get a visual of the Cell?" he said as Anderson shook her head and brought up the same map in infra-red, they could see the three shapes of Chrom, Lucina and Maximus but they could also see something else moving towards them.

"Chrom, Maximus, Lucina watch your self's! We're seeing a lot of movement from this thing!" he said as the creature quickly swam past them.

"Yeah no shit!" shouted Maximus as the creature slithered past, Lucian held her breath and it slid through her legs underneath her, she could see tiny luminous spots on its back as it slid past her, she cautiously drew out her sword from a compartment on her back and gripped it tightly as Chrom motioned for her not to move, she gulped as it disappeared into the deep.

Chrom looked around cautiously taking out his sword, the Falchion as Maximus unsheathed a pair of claws from his fingers and looked around with his single red eyepiece, then he quickly turned dived into the water, there were several thrashes as Chrom and Lucina both shouted his name.

"Dad! Heads up!" Maximus shouted before lifting the creature out of the water with one hand and throwing it towards Chrom, it was long and serpent like with an eel like body and a crocodile like head, it opened its mouth wide like a snake as Chrom swung his sword vertically, splitting the monster clean in half, covering him with blood as Lucina covered her face with her hand.

"Good work Max!" shouted Chrom as Maximus removed his face plate and grinned as Lucina looked jealously before quickly looking behind, was it her or had something just moved past her?

"Dad, I don't think that was the only one" she said gripping her sword as Maximus looked towards the command centre.

"You seeing anything else boss man?" he said as the Commander quickly looked over the screen again, he shook his head as he spoke into the microphone.

"Negative Maximus we aren't detecting any other Cell's in that area, the city's safe…for now" he said as Maximus nodded and turned round to start heading back when something exploded from the water, a large webbed hand reached forward and grabbed him by the face before shoving him into the water, Maximus yelled as he felt water rushing down his throat as he desperately tried to push the monster off him.

"Maximus!" shouted Lucina as Chrom rushed forward, he nearly reach his son before something else exploded from the water, it was a large reptile like creature with long tusks on its cheeks, it impaled Chrom through the shoulder, she screamed as he was dragged underwater.

"What the hell is going on!" shouted the Commander as they saw what was happening in front of them.

"I don't know Commander Pentecost, these things just popped out of nowhere! Wait….it can't be!" she shouted horrified as she got a clear image of the creatures, "It's impossible" she said as he frowned at looked down at her.

"What is it?!" he shouted impatiently as she turned round to look at him in horror.

"It's the same creature responsible for the "Cloverfield" incident five years ago, not only that but there's another one from the Alexandrian Desert that was last seen two years ago!" she said as the Pentecoat's eyes widened with horror, he quickly grabbed the microphone in front of him.

"Chrom, Lucina, Maximus get out of there immediately you're dealing with a Class V Cell, fall back now!" he shouted as Lucina shouted her father's name as the creature continued to bludgeon him underwater.

It was a pale white colure with large black eyes and a pair of red bulbous sacs on its head which was similar in appearance to an angler fish, it had long forearms ending in three long fingers, it had a pair of smaller arms on its chest that ended in a pair of sharp looking pincers.

Maximus growled and stabbed upwards at Clover, it roared in pain and he took the chance to kick the creature off him, Lucina swung her sword downwards and cut the tusk of that was impaled through her father, the monster roared in pain as she kicked the creature away.

"Dad are you all right?!" she shouted as Chrom groaned in pain, he used his sword like a walking stick whilst covering his wound with his other arm as Maximus shoved his claws into Clover's shoulders, he then kicked the creature in the chest before rushing over to his dad and Lucina.

"Lucina watch out behind you!" he yelled as the tusked creature reared up towards her, ready to impale her in the stomach, she was able to jump out of the way but the tusk was still able to cut through her side.

"Lucina!" Maximus shouted as he slammed his elbow into the creature as Clover tried to rush him from behind, Maximus back flipped over it before it could grab him as Lucina growled, she grabbed her father's sword and stabbed Clover straight in the stomach. It roared and convulsed in pain before reaching forward with its hand and started to strangle her, Maximus shouted her name before the other monster rammed into him sending him flying into the water.

Lucina's eyes widened as Clover smashed its fist down on her face, blood shot out from her nose as she screamed and fell back into the water. She tried to pick herself up but it pushed her back down with its hand. Maximus growled and ran forward; he grabbed the creatures arm and pulled it back before kicking it in the stomach.

"Get you filthy paws off my sister!" he shouted grabbing the creature in a choke hold as Chrom emerged from beneath the bay water, "Ha! See father why'll you were taking a nap I took care of the situation and…." He began to gloat but before he could finish Chrom shouted Lucina's name as the tusked creature rushed up behind her.

He shoved her out of the way and blocked the attack with his sword, he yelled as he felt his wound open more as he shoved the monster out of the way.

"For the last time Chrom, retreat now!" shouted Pentecoast as Chrom growled and lunged forward with the Falchion as Maximus continued to grapple with Clover. Lucina frowned as she looked between the two battles.

"Which one do I assist? Max looks like he can handle that thing by himself but what if it gets another lucky shot like before! Or do I help Dad, he's injured but he's the best there is, he's been in worst situations than this" she though as Chrom rammed his knee into the horned creatures stomach.

"Sir we have identified the other creature as the Jhen Morgan, it's been sighted before in the Sahara Desert Wars, it was confirmed destroyed nearly three years ago!" shouted Anderson as Pentecoast frowned as she looked concerned.

"Why don't these things ever just die!" he yelled as the Jhen Morgan roared and tried to gore Chrom, he dodged and grabbed the creature and slammed his elbow into the back of its head, then he grabbed his sword and prepared to slice down on its neck.

Then something fast moved through the water, shooting past Maximus who was still grappling with Clover, it moved so fast that Lucina barely had time to register what had just smacked into her, all she knew was that there was something wrapped around her neck.

"Sir we have another confirmed Cell, name is confirmed to be the Roaring Ocean Snake, and it's a Class III!" shouted Anderson as Pentecoast cursed out loud.

"This is too much for them; get Terra and Owain up here immediately!" he said as Anderson nodded and started speaking into the microphone, "Order a complete evacuation of the city, if Clover gets too close to the city then the military will take action and bomb the whole place!" he said as Anderson nodded.

They brought up an image of a green haired girl and a boy with short blonde hair who grinned enthusiastically as he pressed his face against the screen as the girl looked embarrassed, "HELLO ST LEWIS!" he shouted incredibly loudly as everyone covered their ears, "Prepare yourselves for the greatest sword master the world has ever seen, Owain! And I present you to most magnificent sword the universe has ever witnessed, behold the sword that can cut through space and time and all living matter, Excalibur!" he shouted as if he was commenting on a wrestling match as he pulled out a long gold and silver doubled handed sword, the sword shined and glistened as the girl and the others all facepalmed as he grinned.

The girl shook her head, she shoved Owain aside, "Please excuse us Sir we came here as quickly as we could, what's happening out there? Are Max and the others ok?" she said concerned as Pentecoast shook his head.

"No time to explain Terra, we are dealing with three incredibly powerful Cells', we need you out there now!" he said as the two nodded and disappeared from the screen.

Clover grabbed Maximus by the head and threw him as far as it could, he landed into the bay with a crash as it rushed Chrom from behind, it bit down on his neck as Lucina tried to scream his name but the Roaring Ocean Snake continued to squeeze her neck, she could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Damn you!" Chrom shouted as he stabbed his sword through its side as the Jhen Morgan rushed forward and stabbed him through the stomach.

"Dad, no!" shouted Maximus as he ran as fast as he could towards his father but even he knew he was too late, blood shot out from Chroms' mouth as he looked dazed, the Jhen Morgan swung its head cutting even more into his stomach, blood shooting out like a geyser, Lucina looked beyond mortified as he tried to reach for her, then Clover grabbed his head and with one pull ripped his head clean off.

Everyone watching either screamed or looked away covering their mouths in shock, Pentecoast looked lost for words as Clover held Chroms' severed head like a trophy before throwing it as far as it could.

"FUCKING BASTARDS!" roared Maximus as he slammed into Clover with his claws going through its chest, Jhen Morgan pulled out of his father's stomach and charged towards him, the Roaring Ocean Snake let go of Lucina and slithered towards Maximus, she collapsed and stared in shock as the water around her turned red.

Maximus' eyes widened and he clenched his teeth as he reached out and grabbed the Jhen Morgan's throat and threw it into Clover's side, he grabbed the Roaring Ocean Snake by the throat, and he roared as he kicked away Clover and started to stab the Roaring Ocean Snake in the stomach several times, the monster roared as blood shot out of its mouth, he pulled his hand back and slashed its head clean off.

Blood shot out of its stump as it thrashed around several times, the blood was splattered all over Maximus' face, it didn't even remotely phase him as the Jhen Morgan tried to rush him again, with his claws he sliced the other remaining tusk of the creature and stabbed it directly into the monster's brain. He then clicked his fingers and ignited the tusk, completely combusting the monsters head.

Clover roared and then grabbed Maximus left arm and bit down on it, sinking its fangs deep into his skin, Lucina screamed his name as Maximus' left arm was ripped out from its socket; he didn't even seem remotely phased as blood shot out from the stump where his arm once was, he kept the same unphased expression as it roared and raised its hand to grab his head, before it could Lucina rushed forward and blocked the attack with her sword.

"No not him too!" screamed Lucina as she pushed Clover away, he flipped backwards was she raised her sword and pointed it at Clover as she clenched her teeth and scowled at it, Clover backed off slightly then roared and charged towards her, she swung her sword but it dodged and swung its long arms like clubs and smacked into her sending her flying.

"LEAVE!" shouted Maximus lifting his single arm and stabbing Clover in the chest.

"MY" he shouted as he kept stabbing and stabbing it before kicking it down.

"SISTER!" he shouted as he raised his arm and stabbed it in the eyes, blood flowed out from the two empty holes as it roared in pain.

"ALONE!" he said before grabbing the monster and pulling it close to him like he was hugging it, he started to glow; the water began to swirl around him as Lucina looked horrified at him.

"Wait Max, what are you doing?!" she yelled as he kept glowing, he dug his arm as far as could inside Clover as it tried desperately to escape.

"I have to make sure this thing stays dead Lucina, sorry I don't want to leave you right after we lost Dad but I don't have a choice this thing needs to die and I'm pretty much dead anyway" Maximus said with a slight smiled as he kept glowing.

"No you can't! Please don't go!" she shouted as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Take care of Wendy for me and tell Terra, I'm sorry" he said before there was a massive explosion that engulfed him and Clover, Lucina shielded her eyes as the entire ground shook around her, there was a blinding light and then it was over.

There was nothing left of Clover and Maximus, Lucina screamed Maximus' name as she dropped her sword and fell to her knees, she stared out into space, like she was in some kind of trance.

Owain and Terra reached her in their suits seconds later, Owains' was brown coloured and very much like that of a ninja, he held the Excalibur in reverse grip as he looked around for a target, "Fear not Lucina for we have arrived….Lucina? What's wrong, where are Maximus and Chrom?" he said as she ignored him and continued to stare out into the now empty bay.

"Lucina….what happened? Say something!" said Terra who sounded close to hysterics; Lucina looked up her as tears started to flow from them.

"They're dead, they're dead" she said, she kept repeating it until she started screaming, she broke down as Owain placed his hand on her shoulder as Terra hugged her, Lucina began to wail uncontrollably as she collapsed into Terra's arms.

Pentecoast closed his eyes and sighed deeply, Anderson looked back at him with tears in her eyes as he looked to her, "Tell the authority's we destroyed the threat, I will tell them about what happened to Maximus and Chrom myself" he said as he prepared to leave.

"But Sir what about Maribelle?" said Anderson as he stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm afraid that will also be my responsibility. To all of you" he said as everyone stopped what they were doing and faced him "Today we lost two of our best fighters but that will not stop us from continuing this war! We will not stop until these creatures have all been destroyed! And until then I need every single one of you to be at your absolute best, so that Chrom and Maximus' sacrifices were not in vain, so we shall keep fighting! No matter what happens we will never ever give up!" he said as everyone nodded with determined look in their faces.

GC

"Dogs of the AMS, time they made a move"

GC

_**Authors Note: Well this was take 2 of the story, let me know what you think and all that jazz.**_


End file.
